User talk:Wabba The I
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SD Bank/@comment-Wabba The I-20110322182713 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 18:27, March 22, 2011 Welcome! Maybe Brunant can become more active with new users. HORTON11 15:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Wabba, I saw your work on the Nationalemuseumgroep in Libertas and was wondering if you'd do the same for ours. I was also hoping to make the Royal Garages part of the auto museum. What do you think? HORTON11: • 17:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Schaertsen What do you think of the Dirk Schaertsen page? I expanded some areas and added a pic. HORTON11: • 14:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Verry good! Wabba The I (talk) 14:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :: If there's anything else you'd like to add, or you want to make pages for other Cheseter players, please feel free. HORTON11: • 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wabba, you might want to do an article on Voetbalkrant on Libertan footballers in Brunant. Ali Poelstra has been doing really good. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, yeah but on articles of newspapers and magazines on Wikistad arn't articles shown. Wabba The I (talk) 17:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You could put it on the website of Voetbalkrant, like I do with totalfootball.bt HORTON11: • 17:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Twin cities We should look for more Libertas-Brunant twin cities. Maybe we can even do a government meeting or an IWO one. HORTON11: • 19:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Government meeting is the best. Wabba The I (talk) 17:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: When do you propose we do it? HORTON11: • 17:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: I have a better idea! Look at this page. Translate it to English. We can also make one for Libertas-Brunant with Brunant as host nation. Wabba The I (talk) 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: OK, i'll take a look. HORTON11: • 18:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sure, it looks good. Let's do it. HORTON11: • 18:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Peson Hey, Wabba we don't use the category "Person" for each page anymore. Take a look at the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 23:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : In Libertas, we use that category. Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 15:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Civil War I think your civil war idea is somewhat unrealitsically, since there are no clear motives to start a war, there is no internal force strong enough to fight a war and we have an armed force unlike Libertas or Lovia. HORTON11: • 18:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Libertas has and always has had an armed force, Horton. Happy65 19:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Person Hey Wabba we don't use the category person anymore. Check out the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 19:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, sorry! :( Wabba The I (talk) 13:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, wo you think we can do transfer deals of Libertans to Lovia? HORTON11: • 20:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Libertas Hey Wabba, why do you take Brunanter people to Libertas?? I mean you did it with Koopman and now with van't Kirk. You could ask before, at least.--George the Greek (talk) 14:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : 1) They have Libertan surnames. 2) Better relations. 3) I need to ask it indeed. Wabba The I (talk) 14:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean Libertan surnames?? Both Libertans and Brunanters are descendants of Dutch, so everyone has Dutch surnames.--George the Greek (talk) 15:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Wabba, why do you always make the pictures bigger and you add spaces in the " (title) " ?? --George the Greek (talk) 12:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. ::: Forgot the sign. Wabba The I (talk) 13:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Wabba, I asked you why...--George the Greek (talk) 13:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: The pictures are too small. You can also add information with those pictures. Example: The Brunanter President in 1975 in Koninstad. ''Those spaces in the titles are just handly. More summary. Wabba The I (talk) 13:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Why did you remove my vote? I will be voting for you Happy65 15:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : Wait. You are both good politicians and you are right. I am voting you because Horton has already three votes but he don't needs to be angry. I want to vote on him too!!!!!! :( Wabba The I (talk) 15:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think you should come on chat so we can discuss the football page. HORTON11: • 14:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Wabba, you don't have to add categories such as "Football", "Sports" and "AFC" on footballers' pages.--George the Greek (talk) 08:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok. Wabba The I (talk) 09:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Jersey What do you think of the Libertas jersey I designed? HORTON11: • 07:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC) : Very nice! Wabba The I (talk) 16:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :: And it's on sale too! Maybe you might want to put a couple Libertan team jerseys on the Ultimate Sports page. HORTON11: • 16:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can not create thos jerseys. Wabba The I (talk) 19:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Transfer Do you think we can do a transfer deal for Michiel Verwest (of Libertas) to FC Kings? HORTON11: • 17:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : Can we say that he plays for FC Kings since the begin of 2013 or now? Wabba The I (talk) 17:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Well it would be a summer transfer. He'd officially move to the club as soon as the transfer window opens, but we can arrange a pre-deal. HORTON11: • 17:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: Okay. So we don't have to edit the pages (FC Kings, his personal page ...)? Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: We can do his page and the transfer list, but we can do the squad later, BTW what do you think would be a good transfer price? HORTON11: • 17:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Just 480.000 Euro. Wabba The I (talk) 18:01, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Ok. HORTON11: • 18:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hey Wabba, do you think you might have any suggestions for The Greatest Brunanter? HORTON11: • 16:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I will look later this evening, good? Wabba The I (talk) 17:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 19:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I added some people, good? Wabba The I (talk) 20:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, can you coordinate the dates of the IWO games football to be with the new date's? Granero (talk) 04:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I will edit a lot of things for the IWO, good? Wabba The I (talk) 07:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you still working on the diving, volleyball etc. for the IWO Games? 77topaz (talk) 15:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Nobody cares about this. Wabba The I (talk) 22:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Me, and Horton, and the people in Lovia do. We shouldn't give up on the IWO Games, if that's what you're suggesting. 77topaz (talk) 05:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Nobody adds information or results. Wabba The I (talk) 06:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well people there have some interest, but not enough. We don't even have a Lovian athletes list. HORTON11: • 14:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Wabba started a Lovian list of athletes, and Cadaro/Sjors created several athletes a few days ago. Anyway, I'd gladly help with results, but I'm not quite sure how to go about doing so. 77topaz (talk) 15:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ^Hey, Wabba or Horton, did either of you see this? 77topaz (talk) 20:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Well we really need to get a discussion started over in Lovia. The games are about integration so we need cooperation from all nations (and we couldn't handle the games just us few). Earlier Marcus and Kunarian agreed on helping, so we should start from there. HORTON11: • 20:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) There's this page already, and didn't you start a discussion about the Games in The Pub a few weeks ago? 77topaz (talk) 06:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, how should I go about helping with the results? Only part of the diving has had medals awarded, and women's volleyball and men's basketball are the only other events which have even partial results. 77topaz (talk) 06:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) TV programs Hey Wabba, I'm working on Dutch programs for BBN 4, and I was wondering if you could help me out with some ideas/names for the shows. HORTON11: • 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : If you can say me subjects (police series, thriller or comedy) I will help you. Wabba The I (talk) 16:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :: A thriller/mystery show would be great, and maybe a talk show for now. I'm working on a dramedy football series. HORTON11: • 16:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::"Vrijdag met Thompson" is a talk show name if the presenter is named Thompson and it is launched on Friday. Or "De David Thompson Show". "De Politiek Met Miek". Wabba The I (talk) 17:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Vrijdag met Thompson sounds good. We have Tegeninformatie for politics, but maybe a serious show would be good. HORTON11: • 17:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Maybe every episode has some political guest. They talk about the Dutch-language, politics in some parishes ... and maybe one non-political guest and some news fragments. Wabba The I (talk) 17:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sure. Like an analysis of politics and news of the day, in Brunant and foreign. That'd be great. HORTON11: • 17:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) History Hey, Wabba, do you have any ideas for shared Libertan-Brunanter history? I've already finished the Arabian and Aragonese sections of the history page and was looking for ideas for the kingdom. HORTON11: • 18:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I will give the main history line of Libertas so there is maybe something related? *Provincia Libertae (Roman Empire) *Frankisch Empire *West-Francia *Kingdom of Muntegu *Kingdom of Wikistad *Kingdom of Nyttfron *British invasion *French invasion *Independence War *Kingdom of Libertas *National Revolution *President instead of a King *First Civil War *Second Civil War *King instead of a President *Modern Libertas Wabba The I (talk) 19:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : I was meaning more historical links between the countries, along the lines of the royal marriages you did but also trade and political. Btw, when was the French invasion? We had one too, but during the Seven Years' War in 1756. HORTON11: • 19:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: The French were active in Libertas before 1620. Martinus is important, he was born in Brunant. The Neyt Family is important in both countries. But Libertas was never occupied by the Germans. Wabba The I (talk) 09:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ok. Seems like our major events don't really match up? Just an idea, what would you think about a Liberto-Brunanter conflict? HORTON11: • 15:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Maybe Libertas participated on French side during the Franco-Brunanter War and later there would be a second conflict between Brunant and Libertas. Wabba The I (talk) 16:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: That could be interesting. Let's work on that, Libertans on the French side. HORTON11: • 17:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: First finish the Caruleo page in Wikistad. Wabba The I (talk) 17:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok. So you might need to create pages for commanders etc. and we could also include naval battles and expand/ increase land ones. HORTON11: • 17:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wabba, so how do you want to proceed with Libertas and the war? I suggest we do a discussion on the talk page. HORTON11: • 18:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, another idea I had. What if Libertas participated in the Vietnam War in the 1960s? I had an idea about a rightist anticommunist government in the 1960s which gives support to the United States and sends a few thousand soldiers to Vietnam. The government will see the terrible situation later and then decides ti end Libertan involvement before 1970. HORTON11: • 19:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe but was is Brunant's opinion? Wabba The I (talk) 15:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :: The Brunanter government would not have participated (because we did not have the logistics) but for sure there might have been some volunteers. I was thinking, perhaps a wikinational force of volunteers from Brunant, Lovia and others that fought under the Libertan forces. HORTON11: • 15:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) An idea Hey Wabba, user Traspes created a medieval-fantasy tv series and I was wondering, would you like to have Libertas Televisie as a co-productor for the series. The plot is of three countries that want to dominate the world and each one I think represents Traspes, Brunant and another, so maybe we could include Libertas. My idea was to have the Brunant scenes in English, Traspes in Spanish and Libertas in Dutch (with subtitles of course). HORTON11: • 17:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Libertan participation as producent is okay but as subject in the series: no. Wabba The I (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :: It wouldn't be Libertas as a subject but a fictional kingdom representing it. The actors playing characters would be Libertan and speak Dutch. HORTON11: • 18:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ah yeah but I don't like the country Traspes. Wabba The I (talk) 18:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Why? And this is just a TV show, only a fictional Spanish-speaking kingdom will be show in the series. HORTON11: • 18:27, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wabba! Could you fill out the CCPL seats at Kings State Councillor Order and tell me your thoughts on my proposal for a state government at Forum:Kings State Council. Thank you! 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 18:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) chat please. Happy65 15:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please come on chat. Thanks alot. Happy65 18:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Lovia Hey Wabba could you come on chat please, I need to ask you something about Lovia 'Frijoles333' Marcel Cebara TALK 17:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Libertan royals Wabba, are you planning to make the pages of the Libertan royals? Perhaps we could even do a marriage between our royal families. HORTON11: • 16:27, February 20, 2014 (UTC) : That is possible. I will first make a tree, than we can discuss that. 16:31, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Sure. HORTON11: • 16:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Perhaps we can say one of the Pennington's can marry Princess Victoria, or Anna with Prince Johan or Alexander. HORTON11: • 16:49, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Johan is already married with Libertan Caroline Hansen and Alexander with Libertan-Danish Melissa Odeberg and normaly Victoria with Libertan Count Robert of Wissemeer but we can or change Victoria's marriage or change Alexander's marriage. Not that of Johan. Wabba The I (talk) 17:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Sure. Perhaps Alexander with Anna Pennington? HORTON11: • 18:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: True. So when could they marry? Wabba The I (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: We could say they were married already, like in 2012. HORTON11: • 18:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: That sounds very good. Any children, or in future? Wabba The I (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: We could say they have a child already. HORTON11: • 19:04, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I think Melissa is a good name or should we take some family relatives names of them? Wabba The I (talk) 19:05, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: That's great. HORTON11: • 19:07, February 20, 2014 (UTC) And one question, is King Hendrik a direct male descendant of King Rubeus II? HORTON11: • 20:01, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :: No. Rubeus II had a son: Rubeus III and Rubeus III had a son: Robert and Robert had a daughter: Elizabeth and Elizabeth had a son: Hendrik. He is a descendant of Rubeus II but not anymore of the Van Draak family because Elizabeth married Count Jozef of Holten (Libertan title) so the House of Holten is in power in Libertas. Wabba The I (talk) 15:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok, thanks for clearing it up. You should probably specify that on the King's page. HORTON11: • 16:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wabba, is King Dimitrius a Son of King Martinus and Helene? In that case he'd need to be born later since Helene was nine years old in 1793. Also, his daughters were all born before he was ten and other dates do not match. If you like I could help you. HORTON11: • 17:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Forambo Cup I just saw your Foranbo Cup message on the Donderstad Grand Prix talk, and it'd be okay to include it. So feel free to create Brunanter teams etc. HORTON11: • 16:33, March 1, 2014 (UTC) : Come on chat, please! Wabba The I (talk) 16:34, March 1, 2014 (UTC) chat please wabba. Happy65 13:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, what do you think of my work on king Hendrik and Queen Marie? Btw we're on chat if you want to come. HORTON11: • 15:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey wabba :) Come on chat please. I have things to discuss. 'Peter Wostor' ('user) 19:24, March 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry Wabba, I'm sorry, there was no problem, just wasn't talking because I was editing Kemburg. I'd appreciate it if you returned. Thanks alot. '''Peter Wostor (user) 19:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can FC Willemstad sign Michiel Verwest on pre-contract for summer 2014. I'm planning a revolution for Willemstad so they can have a good season next season. I'll make him a good page too! Peter Wostor (user) 19:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) wabba Can I make very massive page for Robin Victoriaan, under the condition he plays for Kemburger club Battery FC? Peter Wostor (user) 18:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) also, do you want to buy any kemburgers? : Sure! But where do you want to create the page? On Kemburg or on Libertas? I will check the second point later today. Wabba The I (talk) 18:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Wabba, you think there's also room for Marco van Marwijk or Ricardo Schepers to be on the Libertas national team? HORTON11: • 18:10, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: For Marwijk, yes! I am thinking about Schepers. Wabba The I (talk) 18:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Great! Schepers is young so there's still time. HORTON11: • 18:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, If you like, I can take over Olympia in Libertas and Bring a couple of Brunanters to the club. I have an owner in mind for the club. HORTON11: • 15:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! : I don't believe in this, my friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well, whether you are Christian/Roman Catholic or not, I still hope you had a nice day. Nick Talk 10:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: I had a nice day but that does not matter with anything on this wikia, you understand me? Wabba The I (talk) 11:30, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Films Perhaps we could make a Brunanter-Libertan film, as Libertan cinema hasn't been too active the past few years. HORTON11: • 20:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm not active on Libertas now. Wabba The I (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey The transfer window is open so can you please come to chat? Thanks. Wabba Please come to chat because I'm selling some players! Nick Talk 15:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wabba Tell me if you want to chat! Nick Talk 19:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Libertas and recent events? Wabba, do you think we can include Libertas in the recent unfolding events? In Lovia police have raided a Muslim community hunting two dangerous individuals and in Brunant the police presence has been heightened in Koningstad because of the sighting of an accomplice of the Alcacer train bombers. And come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 15:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat if you can. There's something I'd like to discuss. HORTON11: • 19:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Will you please come to chat? Nick Talk 19:25, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat. Nick Talk 20:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey come to Lovia chat! Nick Talk 10:29, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wabba you don't understand. If you look at the talk page Horton has said that the deal will go through THIS Summer, rather than winter, because your deal is retroactive. You can say the clubs have agreed the deal but you can't put that Markovic has already moved. Horton has protected the page to avoid confusion. Also Helmond Real Sport Club are going to be promoted Nick Talk 21:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. Nick Talk 10:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) What are the words for "shop" and "shops" in dutch? Idea What do you think of this idea? See The Pub as well. HORTON11: • 15:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) chat Please come to chat. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 09:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Geni Wabba, are you able to edit the tree on Geni? HORTON11: • 14:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No Wabba The I (talk) 15:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea what's happened. HORTON11: • 15:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I hadn't been on the Geni in a few months, and when I logged in I saw a text box reading something along the lines of: "Your editing privileges have been restricted. For help, contact misconduct@geni.com" (I remember that precise email address). I'm guessing they're not happy we uploaded a fictional tree? :P Perhaps one of us should write to that email address? 77topaz (talk) 11:10, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I checked my messages there. :P Screenshot incoming. 77topaz (talk) 11:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC) File:Geni Fake Tree.png Note that nothing has actually been deleted, even though that message was sent more than a week ago. Also: who the hell reported us? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Also note that I can't find anything on the site to download a "GEDCOM", whatever kind of file that might be. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) OK, I found how to export a GEDCOM, but you can't directly download it, and it only holds a maximum of 400 profiles, which I think is less than the total in the tree. 77topaz (talk) 11:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Some Geni admin started marking profiles as fake. No idea how or why. HORTON11: • 12:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) File:Geni terms of use.png If I had to guess, it must have been the bit I selected on that image that they thought we violated. I'll copy it out here for convenience: "By using the Geni Services, you represent and warrant that (a) all registration information you submit is truthful and accurate; (b) you will maintain the accuracy of such information; © you are 13 years of age or older; and (d) your use of the Geni Services does not violate any applicable law or regulation. Your Content and profile may be deleted and your Membership may be terminated without warning, if Geni.com believes that you are under 13 years of age. The Geni Services are not available to any Member previously removed from the Geni Services by us." (emphasis mine) One of us could write to misconduct@geni.com to explain the situation. In the meantime, I have got the GEDCOM; it's a ZIP file. I haven't checked how many profiles it includes, but the site page about GEDCOM said it could include a maximum of 400 profiles, while Nicholas Sheraldin's blood relatives includes 442 other profiles (and that's not even including the 363 profiles Wabba added, I think). If Geni doesn't co-operate, we could transfer to a different genealogy site and import the GEDCOM there. 77topaz (talk) 22:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, I think this is the person who marked the profiles as fictional: http://www.geni.com/people/Erica-Howton/363677820350011581 as she edited this: http://www.geni.com/people/Edward-Ramsley/6000000030004439413#/tab/revision (P.S.: It seems she added a link to a page on the Lovia wiki, so it would seem she knows these sites, so why did she report us? :P )77topaz (talk) 22:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, it might be possible to circumvent the "block" or whatever it is by "inviting" someone in the family tree with another email address you have (I might try that). 77topaz (talk) 23:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, this method works. 77topaz (talk) 03:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::That'd be good. HORTON11: • 14:41, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the GEDCOM file I got only shows a small chunk of the tree. I'm trying to get a more extensive file at the moment. 77topaz (talk) 02:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : Ok. After all the work we did it'd be a shame to lose it. HORTON11: • 14:41, April 27, 2015 (UTC) The second file I received contained a different set of profiles, but still only 400. Someone with more knowledge of the GEDCOM format than me could probably combine the two files, but I don't think they contain every profile added by you, or even every one added by me. But, since I "invited" Martin H. Sheraldin to be a user and he has got editing permissions, the tree might not be deleted yet. You could do something similar, e.g. "inviting" Bernd Donia; then you'd get your editing privileges back. To make sure we don't lose the tree, you could write to the Geni management. 77topaz (talk) 02:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Please, contact the Geni managers. It's a lot of work and if they delete it, it's terrible. Traspes - Dianna Bartol I have sent an e-mail to misconduct@geni.com today. Wabba The I (talk) 11:55, May 17, 2015 (UTC) My request will be reviewed by their support staff. Wabba The I (talk) 17:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Until then we can just invite another member and continue editing from there. HORTON11: • 17:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Localities Wabba, we're gonna start working on our small communities, so be sure to comment here. HORTON11: • 15:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Wabba, it's been a long time. Want to talk in chat? Sithlent (talk) 18:48, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you come to chat please? Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 08:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Youcef Mahdidi Hey Wabba, Zouden wij (Phaluhm Phoueck) Youcef Mahdidi kunnen kopen? Horton zei dat ik het aan jou moest vragen aangezien jij vaker basketbal-artikels bewerkt. Groetjes, Niels20020 (Talk) 15:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) If you'd like, perhaps chat? If you'd like, perhaps you could come to chat? Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 18:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jet Telecom It was founded in 2005, not 1987. I suppose the page is a bit misleading, but the original telecom company was Phaluhm Sel (a Hamalism state-owned enterprise) After Hamalism it was privatised, and went bankrupt in 2003. In 2005 Jet Telecom became the successor to Phaluhm Sel (or at least for marketing reasons) but isn't owned by the government. Valandre (SDP) FictiveJ (discuss) 22:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Libertan troops Have you decided how many Libertan troops are going to Phaluhm and when? HORTON11: • 13:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Idea Would you be interested in doing a joint naval exercise with Libertas, together with Brunant and other nations like Traspes and Strasland etc. HORTON11: • 20:56, August 26, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds great! Wabba The I (talk) 10:01, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::See my notepad and feel free to add Libertan ships. HORTON11: • 13:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Libertan medals Hey, you got a page or something on Libertan military medals? HORTON11: • 19:16, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Not yet, but you are always welcome to start an article about military medals. I will quickly create an article on the wikia and you can always expand it. You may also add some extra wars to this list if you are interested. Wabba The I (talk) 19:47, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Alright. I saw your page, looking good. If you list what sort of medals you will have I can help. I was also asking cause some libertan people can get Brunanter medals, the Order of the Dragon, Queen's Special Service Medal and maybe others if the Libertan person worked with Brunanters. HORTON11: • 21:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I guess Hendrik I of Libertas is a Grand Commandant of the Order of the Dragon. Is the Queen's Special Special Service Medal only for SEDEF/Berio-related people? Wabba The I (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2017 (UTC) For now it is. We don't have any other special missions/services, unless you have ideas. HORTON11: • 21:50, March 4, 2017 (UTC) What about rescue teams after disasters like earthquakes worldwide? Like the B-FAST team from Belgium. Wabba The I (talk) 22:00, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Yes, possibly. Maybe for humanitarian missions too, ex. Haiti. HORTON11: • 13:40, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Operation I got an idea for a operation in Phaluhm Phoueck. Operation GHOST: In the Kota Kambular state, a big operation of many countries, Traspes, Libertas, Brunant, Strasland. You like it?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:35, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Speaking on behalf of the Libertan soldiers, minister of defense Anthony Bosch agrees with a co-opted attack, but everything has to be worked out nicely on an article page on the Phaluhm wiki. Wabba The I (talk) 07:43, June 3, 2017 (UTC) How about having a Libertan artillery unit sent to help disperse enemy in order for Phaluhm and Traspesian troops? Brunant and Strasland would cordon off the city of Kamrbia from the countryside to prevent reinforcements to militants in the city and then perhaps with Traspes' special forces head into the city. horton11 12:39, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Urgent action I am thinking of a full assault/battle on the town of Kamrbia. Phaluhm islamists and ISIS is taking over and would suggest for the near future artillery strikes prior to a ground assault. Thoughts? horton11 17:02, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm not a full military specialist, but I support your proposal to do any ground assault to drive back ISIS and its fighters from this town. Libertas will participate in this inter-wiki military action only if Phalumh Phoueck's effective government recognizes this action as legal. Wabba The I (talk) 20:03, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Yes will entirely legal and we will follow proper conduct and international conventions when fighting. I expect a mixture of Phaluhm, Libertan, Traspesian, Brunanter and Straslander troops. We'll need to iron out the details, but an initial artillery strike to cause significant damage to ISIS strongholds in the town, and then a second one to provide cover as our troops move in. horton11 20:21, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Note: I think the "Kamrbia" that appears on the map of Phaluhm Phoueck is a typo of "Kamirbia", because the latter spelling is used in article text. Also, I think this whole military conflict is currently somewhat unrealistic (why is ISIS fighting in such a small nation distant from their homeland?). 77topaz (talk) 07:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) 77topaz is right and if ISIS is fighting in Phaluhm Phoueck, the Americans would probably have taken over our military campaign :o Wabba The I (talk) 09:10, June 17, 2017 (UTC) @Topaz - ISIS is appearing in Philippines as well,and that's pretty far from their homeland. Anyway there's only a few ISIS fighters from the MENA region; the rest are from Phaluhm itself and the bulk of the fighters are non-ISIS in the country. horton11 14:00, June 17, 2017 (UTC) One question You are the expert of the geneology, so what is the oldest living member of The Van Draak Family?? Is it Manuela de Putifigari?? Her grandmother is the daughter of King Cristian I. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:49, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, Manuela isn't a member of the Van Draak family. She's a descendant of the Van Draak family. She is a granddaughter of Princess Gisela of Brunant (who's a Van Draak family member), but if you take all the living Van Draak descendants, I guess she's the oldest living one. Wabba The I (talk) 08:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, interesting stuff. I knew she was old bub didn't imagine her the oldest in the extended family. Now, for people with the Van Draak name born with it and/or married into it), who is the oldest. The only one I know is Princess Angela, sister of King Marten II, born in 1927. horton11 13:07, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes indeed, Princess Angela is the oldest one of the Brunanter branch of the Van Draak family, but their might be an older one in the Libertan branch, but I still have to complete this part of the family tree :o Wabba The I (talk) 19:25, October 20, 2017 (UTC) For the ancestry pages Just discovered that King Johan II and Queen Juliana are first cousins. Johan's mother and Juliana's father are half-brothers. This means Helene is a 4th cousin of Willem-Alexander's three daughters. horton11 20:49, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Admin You do lots of valuable work in correcting redundant pages, deleting unused etc, so if you'd like i would like promote you to admin so you can delete the pages you've marked as such. Whay do you think. horton11 20:34, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :It would be an honour. Thanks, it will help especially in deleting unuseful pages :o Wabba The I (talk) 10:27, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, I will do so. horton11 20:06, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks, mate! Wabba The I (talk) 12:37, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Saw this today Found this store near Oxford Circus in London and thought of you haha. horton11 20:35, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Funny thing, when I was young I thought Jhon was the common spelling, but apparently it was John. See how the picture says both John and Jhon :o Btw, I have been there too a couple of years ago :o Wabba The I (talk) 21:58, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I edited the top part to say Jhon haha. The correct is John. Surprised you couldn't tell it was fake. horton11 19:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Now I see. I couldn't tell it was fake, but if I take a closer look at the shadows of the letters, I can see :o Wabba The I (talk) 21:31, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah really didn't take long to edit. If i had it would've been convincing. horton11 19:13, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :::The spelling "Jhon" is sometimes used in real life, though, especially in South America. 77topaz (talk) 00:07, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Pictures? If you have the time, you think you could get pics for Martha Andona, and maybe for Jazinta Benaid? For Benaid there are so few pictures for the real person (an actress). horton11 20:04, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :For Andona, you can Google "Teresa Morais", "Margarida Mano" or "Trinidad Jimenez", and for Benaid, I can't find something good neither... Wabba The I (talk) 20:18, December 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was hoping to find something similar to the actual pictures in use, but i'll see what I can come up with. At this stage I have no idea, but if she does become leader we need more pictures. horton11 20:24, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Went with Margarida Mano, she has a picture with a helmet and a construction site. horton11 20:31, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :o --OuWTB 09:02, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Deletions and overwriting Hey Wabba, can you please not delete so many pages without any discussion. At least put a deletion template on them first. Also, please don't just overwrite prior work like you did at 2016-17 Second League. 77topaz (talk) 23:49, August 16, 2019 (UTC) :I delete pages that have absolutely nothing to 'give' the Carrington Wiki community. They are mostly useless pages without any 'real' content. And about the league, see the 2017-18 Second League talk page. Wabba The I (talk) 08:23, August 17, 2019 (UTC) ::There are two examples. Pages about foreign footballers who played for just one season in Brunant. There is absolutely no need for this, since there are so many Brunanter biographies waiting to be written. Second of all, the Oscar Modra page. It has absolutely zero content and the only reason to legitimize its existence is that it has a blue (instead of a red) link on other articles. He is listed under "Notable former players" on the FC Willemstad pages, but was is so notably about him as he has nothing to tell about except for his former club and his birth date. If you can expand the article, then yes, but now, it is meaningless and therefore not the right content for this wiki. Wabba The I (talk) 08:29, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Arab Element of Brunant Heya Wahba! Wanted to know whether we can build some noble Arabic, Turkish and Persian houses. Let me know which places. Can we include them in the INFORMAL LINE OF SUCCESSION.Mir.a oob (talk) 17:15, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :I suppose. I don't exactly understand what you mean by "build some houses", but try something out! Wabba The I (talk) 12:26, January 12, 2020 (UTC) : :I meant create noble houses having Arab ancestry but in the informal line of succession. :Mir.a oob (talk) 12:27, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Inserting a complex family on Line of Succession https://carrington.fandom.com/wiki/Banu_Suhayl_Family Could you advise me on how I can place these on Line of Succession. Mir.a oob (talk) 18:10, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Can I give a landed title to one of the Banu SUhayl members. like in Berrio. Parkducentrale Can you add royal family members from the Van Draak for the ones having no descendants. https://parkducentrale.fandom.com/wiki/Line_of_Succession_to_the_former_Gezirite_Throne Mir.a oob (talk) 19:13, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Van Roodhuid See the page: Van Roodhuid family Mir.a oob (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Portraits From where do you get such nice portraits. Mir.a oob (talk) 21:12, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Wikimedia Commons. Wabba The I (talk) 21:21, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Legend of the Six sons of Mediterranea Legend of the six sons of Mediterranea, Please tell me what would be the Brunanter version of the legend.Mir.a oob (talk) 15:17, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :This definitely seems like a stretch, but we have our own legends and figures, such as Gisbert the Lion (likely fictional), Mateus Brasefort, Mohamed Reis and Adrianus Graf, which were real but had some legendary additions to their histories through the centuries. horton11 21:04, February 3, 2020 (UTC) 2019 European Parliament election Have you thought about the results of the 2019 European Parliament election in Brunant? I asked Horton, but he said you were usually the one who worked on European Parliament things. 77topaz (talk) 03:59, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Hello Wabba, are you familiar with Discord? Horton and I have created a server for wikination discussion there, it would be useful for Brunant-related discussion there if you were to join. Here's a (temporary) link to it. 77topaz (talk) 01:14, February 14, 2020 (UTC) I have no experience with Discord and I do not know if I have much time for the wiki the next weeks, but I will take a look somewhere in the following days. Wabba The I (talk) 23:33, February 14, 2020 (UTC)